1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable-height post assembly comprising a post and means for mounting same, for example, on the outside of a balustraded window. The post according to the invention is best adaptable for use as one of the upright supports of the balustrade when, for example, the window is furnished with horizontally moving outside shutters so that only one of the side jambs of the window frame can be used as the upright balustrade support.
2. Prior Art
The post of the above described character has heretofore been installed in a desired position on a building by means of brackets, with each bracket screwed at one end to the post. The windows or the like to which the post is to be bracketed, however, are often manufactured in accordance with different dimensional specifications by different manufacturers. Tne necessary screw holes in the post may therefore have to be formed in different positions thereon to suit the post to the exact vertical dimension of a particular window or the like, so that the installation of the conventional post by means of the conventional brackets has often involved a highly troublesome and time-consuming procedure.